One Last Chance
by The Angry American
Summary: Heath finally gets the strength to ask Abbey out. But will he succeed in doing so, or will it end worse than this? The results may surprise you. NOW A HOT LEMONY TWO-SHOT! BEST BE WARNED BECAUSE IT SHOWS ADULT CONTENT!
1. Chapter 1

**"One Last Chance"**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Monster High, Mattel, or especially any of it's characters. BTW, both Heath and Abbey are 18 years old, and let's say that haven't dated. Just a little 'What If' people.  
**

**P.S.: This can get unexpected and out of nowhere.**

* * *

_"Oh, crap... here she is..."_

Heath Burns stood very nervous at the hallways of Monster High. Standing in front of his locker, Heath stared at the only girl he ever has a crush on.

She was statuesque, lean and tall (pretty much the same height as Heath) and she had one sexy Russian accent. Not to mention she was decked out in that laserdisc-like dress that went along with those white furry boots. And not to leave out those snowflake earrings and that incredible head of long hair. That long silver hair with those pink and blue streaks made her very attractive and beautiful.

Not surprisingly, the woman that Heath was pining for was Abbey Bominable.

Heath's heart was telling him to go for it, but on the outside, he had second thoughts.

"Okay, Heath... you can do this," Heath thought with a deep breath. "Just try not to mess up, and you'll walk away fine."

This was hopeless. What if his attempt to ask Abbey out fails?

Basically Heath was never this nervous around a girl before. Sure, he met every other girl in this school that he wouldn't be nervous of, but Abbey was different. Abbey was curvaceous, vivacious and not to mention in Heath's mind, bootylicious. Not many girls were like that. Well, except Clawdeen and Frankie, but at least Heath wasn't nervous around them.

After thinking this through, Heath decided to be a man and approach her. As Abbey shut her locker, she saw Heath standing before her.

"Um, hey Abbey. What's up?" Heath chuckled nervously.

"Not much. Enjoying morning as possible." Abbey smiled to him.

That one single smile made Heath blush like a lightbulb. But now that made him extra nervous.

"So Abbey... are you doing anything after school or later on perhaps?" Heath said, trying not to shake.

"No, I am free until then," Abbey replied. "Something on your mind?"

There was something on Heath's mind, but he couldn't imagine what to say to her.

_"C'Mon, Heath. Don't make her leave!"_ Heath's thoughts spoke again.

With another deep breath, Heath finally spoke out the words he wanted to say...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Can I touch your awesome boobs!?"

But then, Abbey was stunned.

Heath couldn't believe he messed up with one single line, out of all people! He was supposed to ask her out nicely, not having to offend her sexually! What the holy hell was wrong with him? Did he somehow go from Heath the gentleman to Heath the pig in a matter of seconds? He could smack his own head in shame right now.

Abbey, on the other hand, stood speechless. Hearing something so offensive from Heath made her wanna kick his ass straight to a hellish grave right now. That was on her mind just now. She couldn't wait to smash Heath's face straight into the lockers. She didn't care if it got her in trouble, but no one gets away from comments like that.

In response, Abbey grabbed a scared Heath by his jacket...

...

...

...

...and surprised him with a hot kiss.

Heath's eyeballs suddenly bulged out of his sockets in confusion. Why did Abbey choose to kiss him instead of kicking his ass. He would have thought this through, but the warm feeling of Abbey's tongue rolling inside his mouth erased his thoughts away. On the plus side, Heath enjoyed the raspberry flavor coming through her lips so that was nice.

When this kiss broke, Heath looked at her with nothing but a raised eyebrow.

But then, Abbey returned his gesture with a smirk.

"Oh, believe me Heath," Abbey chuckled. "You'll be doing a lot more than the touching..."

"Really?" Heath laughed nervously. "Are you sure you don't want a date or anything like that?"

"Screw with the date. You, me, broom closet, right now!" Abbey marched, grabbing Heath's hand desperately.

"What about the rest of class? Can't you take time to think things through?"

"Silly boy," Abbey chuckled again. "Time won't be only thing I take from you..."

With a hint of seduction coming from her voice, Heath's thoughts got to him victoriously.

_"Oh man, is this what I think it is?"_ Heath thought again. _"This school totally kicks fucking ass!"_

With smirks on their faces, both Heath and Abbey shut the closet door behind them as soon as the bell rang. So what if they miss a class. It didn't seem to bother them. Somehow, Heath didn't bother asking her out even if he tried.

He was about to get the most unforgettable time of his life. And that was worth saying something.

* * *

**Wow. Just wow. I never expected Abbey to do something like that. But what can I say, she's hot. That's right, I said it, she's hot, alright? Whoever disagrees will get a free kick in the balls, no charge.**

**Anyway, what did you think? If you really want to see more, than there's a chance I may do a hot two-shot, where Heath and Abbey engage in you-know-what. If that is, if you want to see it.  
**

** Until then, C-ya, and Happy Late Martin Luther King Jr. Day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**"One Last Chance"**

**Rated M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with Monster High, Mattel, or especially any of it's characters. BTW, both Heath and Abbey are 18 years old, and let's say that haven't dated. Just a little 'What If' people.  
**

**P.S.: This can get unexpected and out of nowhere.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After the closet door was shut between them, Abbey and Heath went right at it immediately. Apparently, the kiss was started by Abbey, who caressed Heath's fiery cheeks and sent her tongue shoving inside his mouth again. The kiss was a little bit slow, but nonetheless, it was savory. It had a laid-back feeling, but the kiss heated up with pleasure.

A moan had shot through Abbey like an angel singing. Heath enjoyed that moan from her. However, he was still in shock due to her response from his question though. But so far, it didn't matter to him since the make-out session between him and her increased with passion.

Submitting with temptation, Heath kissed down to her neck, which emitted another moan from her. His hands got a hold of the white fur from Abbey's dress, gently sliding it down from her body. Oh how Heath admired that body of hers. She had a slim waist, an incredibly luscious-as-an-apple rump, and those nicely plump C-cups of hers.

Just to tease her, Heath lifted up her left breast and pulled out his tongue, circulating it around playfully. His tongue was so incredibly hot that it drove her insanely crazy.

"Ohhhh..." she moaned a bit.

Abbey tried to rub her hands around Heath's hair just to control her spasms, but considering that his hair was lit on fire, she decided to pass.

And then, Heath went to work on the other breast, once again using his tongue to tease her. Abbey responded with a nice little giggle, considering that Heath's tongue was actually ticklish. She looked down on him and saw him smile devilishly, like if he was enjoy it. Of course, she wanted him to enjoy it. However, this aroused Heath to the point where he felt something hard and stiff poke from his tight pants.

Abbey could notice the erection and not even look down.

"Looks like little man wants to come out and play..." Abbey smirked.

"Well, let's make him feel welcome then..." Heath smirked as well.

Suddenly, Abbey's hands had a hold on Heath's zipper. Carefully, she sent the zipper sliding down to his pants, gently taking it off with ease. From there, Abbey gazed at what she saw. The sight of his huge nine-inch erection poking right at her face.

"Mmmmm... you're definitely big." Abbey blushed.

"Thanks. That really means a lot..." Heath chuckled.

But the laughing was far from over.

With a smile on her face, Abbey took a hold at his erected rod, feeling a hard grip. It was no surprising that his cock was as tough as cold hard steel. Just to tease him off, Abbey decided to give out a single lick, touching the tip of her tongue around the head of his rod. A single jolt of pleasure shot inside Heath like an electric surge.

And then, Abbey went down on his entire erection, fitting the whole nine inches around her mouth. Trying to start a clean pace, her mouth started pumping in and out slowly around his cock. She took the time to feel the spicy taste around her lips. It almost tasted like a hot link to be exact. Maybe perhaps a tasty chili pepper with an ounce of habanero in it. The taste of Heath Burns would have likely to make Abbey's entire lips and tongue burn on impact, but she hardly cared at all. After all, she loved things that were spicy.

The sexual pressure was getting to Heath, who bit out his tongue and hissed. He couldn't imagine that it was Abbey's first time doing something like this to him. I mean, being absolutely blown inside a broom closet was imaginable! He huffed and puffed all around, trying not to moan incredibly loud considering that someone could hear them from the hallways. Considering the feeling that Abbey's tongue was getting to his cock, he managed to give out low moans, just to ease down the sounds.

After a few more seconds of stroking and sucking him, Abbey looked up to Heath, who was sweating like holy hell.

"Like that?" Abbey smiled at him.

"That... was awesome." Heath chuckled, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

But Abbey still wanted more out of him. Yet only if he wanted something from her. Abbey could read Heath's mind like an open book.

In response, Abbey sat up on the bench and spreaded her legs for the flame-thrower to see. Heath was very impressed at what he saw himself. Abbey was well shaven around her womanhood, especially when her tight walls had a nice letter 'A' around it. With Heath drooling like a horny dog, Abbey spoke at him.

"Care to do the eating, my pet?" She smiled at him.

"Sure, I always wanted a huge appetite..." He smirked.

After licking his lips nicely, Heath approached her tight sugar walls and teased her with his tongue. His tongue actually made Abbey ticklish to be exact. But laughter soon turned into pleasure when Heath teased her more, imitating an quiet boat engine. He flapped around her sugar-coated womanhood, kissing it and licking it tenderly for good measure.

"Oh. Ohhhhhhh..." Abbey moaned quietly.

She never knew how good this felt to her. Tossing and turning like crazy was enough for Abbey to cling on to something. Just to hang on with the pressure, Abbey managed to cling on to the brooms tightly.

However, Heath decided to up the ante when he started to finger her perfect pink G-spot. But then, she would penetrate his fingers inside her that would force another pleasurable surge inside Abbey. As he licked and fingered her more tightly, Abbey hissed in an attempt not to moan very loudly. She would've had the need to, but the way that Heath's tongue was dominating around her wet pussy was more than enough to let out a loud yelp!

"OHHH YES!" Abbey shouted out.

In an state of panic, Heath managed to shush her.

"Shhhhhh, do you want everyone to hear you?" Heath whispered nicely. "I don't wanna get in trouble for making love inside a broom closet!"

"Sorry. Force of habit. Won't happen again." Abbey winked at him.

"That's what I like to hear," Heath smiled in relief. "So, where are we again?"

"You were about to have little friend over for pie." Abbey chuckle.

"Ohh, that I will do..." Heath greedily smirked.

So while Abbey was busy spreading her legs, Heath managed to position his cock around her walls. With a deep breath, Heath thrusted inside her with the greatest of ease. Abbey yelped again, but only a bit quieter so she could feel Heath's entire rim go inside her harness. It only hurt for a little bit, but nevertheless, it actually felt a bit relaxing. The attractive yeti girl could feel Heath leak pre-cum around the tip of his head.

"What you waiting for? Go faster!" Abbey pleaded to him.

"Okay, the lady gets what the lady wants..." Heath smirked quietly.

With the fierceness of an animal, Heath started to thrust harder and harder. His hard vicious thrusts nearly sent Abbey over the edge. It was nearly vibrating and enduring to last through this sexual pain. Abbey's moans were increasing by numbers, waiting for the big O to come by soon enough. It was gonna be loud and volcanic in so many earth-shattering ways.

Heath's intensive thrusts was making his hair lit a-flame. This sexual excitement was making both their exhausted bodies melt instantly. Their body heat from their private parts was enough to build a fiery explosion all in one.

But then, Heath's grunts started to strengthen. His thrusts increased in monstrous levels, and Abbey's juices were leaking from her dripping wet pussy. It was finally time for the explosion.

"Oh, damn it. DAMN IT, I"M GONNA-!" Heath huffed.

And with one final thrust, Abbey screamed!

"OhhhhhhhhhhHHHHHHHH, HEEEEEEEEEEEEATH!"

One final scream forced Heath to release his silky seed inside her repeatedly. Abbey could feel his lotion-like seed inject her like a poisonous venom. The steaming sensation was hot and moist as it was. So far, everything about this moment was perfect.

Heath managed to hit every one of her g-spots all at once, and Abbey took it like an undefeated champ. So far, cutting one class was definitely a blessing between them. The way her seductive looks and seductive beauty had grabbed Heath by the heart and took him in. It worked to sudden perfection.

Both Heath and Abbey took their time to catch one's breath after another. After that turbulent time, Abbey spoke down to Heath with an embrace.

"That... was... amazing," Abbey whispered. "You were amazing."

"I know I am. That was awesome." Heath smiled back.

"We must cut class sometime. I want more from you." Abbey whispered at him more, but with a hint of full desire.

"I soooooo love that." Heath chuckled yet again.

But before they ended their moment with a kiss...

...the door creaked right open, revealing it to be Headless Headmistress Bloodgood! With the eyes of a hawk, she catched Heath and Abbey in the sweaty, yet hot and sticky nude!

"What on earth is going on here! What is the matter with you two?" She spoke in a serious sternly tone.

"We can explain, Headmistress Bloodgood," Heath explained very calmly. "A snake bit her in the groin and I'm trying to suck all the poison-"

"Oh, don't give me any of that sick sexual nonsense!" Bloodgood angrily complained. "Both of you get suspensions from Monster High. Until then, dismissed!"

And then, Headless Headmistress Bloodgood left Abbey and Heath in the dust, quite frankly to think about what they've now done. To think Heath trusted her not to make any noise, and yet Abbey let Heath down. Talk about embarrassing.

"Looks like we are dead." Abbey gulped, but then turned right into a smile. "Still worth it!"

"Definitely..." Heath nodded in agreement.

So getting suspended wasn't very bad. At least they can still see and talk to each other. But no matter what stood between Heath and Abbey...

...it was all worth it.

* * *

**Ouch. Getting caught having quickie sex in a broom closet hurts. That's why it's important to stay in school, folks!  
**

**Until then, R&R my friends!**


End file.
